The three words
by littlemichiru
Summary: How hard is to say three words?and what happens when you cant tell them?inspirated by my girlfriend that as a Haruka girl couldnt say these 3 words but only to her special person
1. Chapter 1

The three words

"I love you" Michiru whispered to Haruka's ear.

The blonde girl just smiled and kissed her lips. Then she stood up and walked towards the door.

"I have to go" the tomboy said wearing her shoes.

"You never say this" Michiru whispered in a low voice but Haruka heard her.

She didn't say a thing. She just left. Michiru laid on the couch and closed her eyes fighting her tears away like she was always doing. Haruka and she were a couple for exactly a year, though Haruka had never tell her these three words. She hasn't tell her "I love you" not even when she asked her out. At first the younger girl was ok with this. But after some months she learnt that the blonde girlfriend had never said it and that she would tell it only to her special person. Now Michiru was thinking that she wasn't that person.

Trust and love were Haruka's weaknesses. She didn't trust others easily and she never said "I love you". The blonde knew that she was hurting Michiru like this, but she couldn't bring herself to say these words. She was scared of doing this, because speaking her feelings in this way meant giving everything.

"_But didn't I give you everything?"_ Michiru's voice sounded in her mind. _"I_ do_ love you… why can't you love me the same?"_

The blonde pressed the gaze more. The wind made her feel better. She was the wind. She stopped by a cliff and looked down sadly for some moments. She really liked Michiru. She wasn't like her other girlfriend. Still she didn't know if she was that special. After a while Haruka ridded away to her job.

When she returned home, late at night, hoping that Michiru would be asleep, she found the house full of rose petals and burnt candles. A romantic dinner was waiting for her hours ago. Haruka brought her hand to her mouth and then slapped her forehead. Their Anniversary. She had completely forgotten it. She walked to their bedroom waiting to find her lover there. But Michiru was nowhere around.

"Where is she?" she wondered. She sat at the bed tiredly and waited.

Hours passed and Haruka's eyes slowly closed. When she opened them again, it was fully morning and she was still alone at the bed. She looked around her but no one was there. She called Michiru's name several times but no one answered her. Haruka was really worried. Where was she? She looked at her clock. She maybe was already at school. School?! Oh…she was late…

She dressed up quickly and ridded to her school. When she arrived there the teacher scrolled her for some minutes but she didn't care. Her eyes were scanning the classroom for a sign of her aqua hair. She wasn't there. The blonde sat on her desk ignoring the whispers about the fact she was all alone. Everyone was used on her coming at school with Michiru every single morning. Of course most of them thought that she was a guy. Haruka didn't care much for that. Even if she didn't deny the fact that she was a female, when she was asked, she preferred it that way.

At the break a guy with long dark hair caught in a ponytail, came to her.

"Good morning Tenoh-san" he greeted her smiling. "You are alone today. Where is Michiru-chan?" he asked.

Haruka ignored him. She didn't like him neither the fact he was asking for Michiru. Seiya Kou… He was the second most famous guy at their school. Haruka was the first. Seiya and Haruka were never good friends but they were trying to keep it calm when Michiru was with them. The aqua haired girl was really friendly with him as he was her classmate at music for years. Haruka didn't want him around his girlfriend because Seiya was usually flirting with the youngest girl.

"Did you hide her by us?" he asked and this time he wasn't smiling that much." Or did you kill our Michi-chan?"

"She is not 'out Michi-chan", she is "MY Michi-chan". For you she is Michiru-sama" Haruka said sharply.

Seiya frowned but then he smiled again widely. "She broke up with you, right?"

"Shut up!" Haruka shouted. "That wont happen. Never! No one ever broke up with me. I am the one that was always breaking up with the girls. And…" she didn't manage to finish her phrase.

"Then do so…" a calm voice was heard.

Haruka and Seiya turned immediately. The blonde bitted her lips. There in the middle of the school yard was standing a young girl with aqua hair. Michiru seemed completely calm but her eyes were darker and her hands were holding her skirt tightly. She looked at Haruka and then at her hands.

"I don't want to destroy your fame. So… break up with me" she whispered the last words and her voice was empty of emotions.

"Michi-chan… no" Haruka muttered. "I didn't…"  
"I heard you, Haruka" the aqua haired girl stopped her. "It wouldn't work anyway. And as if I break up with you, I will destroy your fame…better do it."

"Michiru-chan, your pride…" Seiya started but Michiru interrupted him by laughing.

"Pride… it doesn't matter now" she said finally. "Or maybe… it matters. Her pride does matter" she said slowly pointing at Haruka with a mysterious smile making her face shine in a way that Seiya found beautiful and yet so weird. "Now say it!"

"I won't break up with you" the blonde said sharply with almost an angry voice.

"As you wish…" the younger girl muttered after looking at her for a moment. "Good bye then" she added and walked away quickly.

Haruka stopped her by grabbing her hand. She forced her to look at her. Michiru's eyes were full of tears, ears she was fighting back all these days and especially the last minutes. The blonde tomboy took her in her arms. Michiru couldn't hold herself anymore. She started crying hard while having her head on the blonde's chest. She was trying hard not to show her pain for weeks as the blonde was ignoring her or pushing away her love so as to protect herself, but no things had come to an end. There was no way back…

Haruka held her as close as she could. It was the first time that someone could see the cheerful ocean goddess breaking down. The older girl was surprised by this. Michiru was always smiling and had never shown that she was suffering inside. Haruka understood that the girl was holding back her sadness hoping for the best but this never happened.

The little figure was crying for about 10 minutes before she managed to calm down herself. Some more minutes passed like that. No one was willing to let the other. Finally Michiru looked up with a mysterious look full of strength. She bitted her lips softly and brought her face closer to the blonde's, her lips almost touched Haruka's ear. A shiver ran down the girl's collarbone.

"I'll always love you" she whispered to her so softly that it was like the sound of the waves when they slowly kiss the sand of the beach.

Then Michiru pulled back and walked away while Haruka stayed there froze.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I want to thank all the people who took some time of their lives to read the previous chapter and also apologize about the so many mistakes. I guess it's crystal clear that I am not a professional in English language. I am still trying to improve the way I write. So stop being mean with me. I am not planning to be a writer in English language as an answer to someone who asked me. Don't feel pity for me. I am pretty good on writing what I want in my own language that Is completely different than English or any other language. Greek is one of the first languages that were created in this world and literature actually started by my country. So back to the story…_

Years passed. Haruka didn't see Michiru again after that day. When she returned home she found out that her lover had taken some of her things. The next day she learnt that Michiru had changed school. The headmaster had refused to tell her where the new school was. Michiru had told everyone that Haruka had asked her to break up, so Haruka's fame was safe. Seiya never talked to the blonde again and she was spending her breaks all alone running at the tracks. From times to times she was taking out of her pocket the brief note Michiru had left her.

"Find the person who will worth the three valuable words and be happy."

5 years later Haruka learnt by accident that Michiru was living at New York and had become a famous violist known for her sad melodies. Although Haruka wanted to, she couldn't decide to go and see her. Another year passed and the blonde was still unsure about going to visit her. Suddenly, a stormy night someone knocked her door. It was Seiya. He was all wet, he hadn't even taken his umbrella with him.

"Michiru-chan had an accident" Seiya told her with a shaking voice. He seemed pale.

In that point Haruka understood how much Seiya loved Michiru. He hadn't dared to tell her so as not to loose her friendship. That was the reason why he never told everyone at school the truth about the reason why Michiru had left the school.

"A car fell on hers while she was heading to her job some hours ago" he informed her forcing her to get out of her thoughts.

"Is she alive?" Haruka only asked.

Seiya nodded quickly. He knew that by informing Haruka he was killing the last chance of him to be with the aqua haired girl but he knew that this was the right thing to do. He had kept contact with his friend the last 6 years. Through him Michiru was learning Haruka's news. Seiya knew that Michiru never loved anyone else except her and that her music was always sad because she had left her. Michiru's music was always written for her.

He saw Haruka grabbing her keys and her wallet. He took out a ticket. He had taken this for him. He wanted to run by her side, his sweet ocean goddess…. But she needed her that moment.

"Here" he said. "Hurry up!"

Haruka smiled to him as a thank you and took the ticket. She rushed to the door without looking back. "I will bring her back" she promised him and left.

Hours later she was in New York, by Michiru's side.

"You won't die, beautiful" Haruka whispered to the aqua haired girl's ear, "because I love you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

3 years after the accident the newspapers were writing about the wedding of the famous violist Kaioh Michiru with her talented piano player Tenoh Haruka at the town of Tokyo. Michiru had decided to return at her hometown and Haruka who couldn't leave her side decided to keep her company at the stage as well taking the place of the pianist.

From times to times they were having mixed concerts with Starlights, the group that Seiya created with two of his friends, Yaten and Taiki. Seiya was writing the lyrics of their songs that most of all were talking about a beautiful siren or mermaid who had stolen his heart.

Haruka was the only who knew who that girl was. She decided to keep Seiya's secret. Still she didn't like him but couldn't forget what he has done for Michiru and her. Because of his decision, the blonde was happy with her special person and was repeating to her the three words every day without making them to loose their meaning.


End file.
